Finding My Light
by xxKiMkiixx
Summary: When you think that you're trapped in the darkness there will always be a light to guide you out. Kairi has an abusive step-father. Will she be able to get out of the life she lives in? Who will help her? xxSoKaixx Rated T for language and violence
1. What did I do?

It was a cloudy night and it was raining just like it has been for the past week. A sixteen year-old auburn haired girl was looking out of the window of her bedroom, seeing the rain fall from the sky as a tear ran across her cheek. Remembering the memories of her parents that unfortunately left her alone in the life she lives in, she will always remember her mother's violet eyes that showed the love and care she always received, the loving smile her father showed her when things started going bad and the hugs her parents gave her when she came from school. They were the persons that helped her stand up when she fell down and the ones that always showed that at least some people did care about her. In elementary school the girl was bullied until she told her parents and they settled things right or so they thought because in the life she's living in now things are going from bad to worse…

A slam from the front door suddenly interrupted her of her thoughts and she quickly sat on her bed hugging her knees and hiding her face, waiting for something that she doesn't want and that always has happened since her mother died.

She heard footsteps of someone walking up the stairs and coming towards her bedroom and then she heard the '_SLAM' _of her bedroom door.

"ALREADY HIDING BASTARD?" Yelled a man walking closer to her bed who had a short black beard and black hair with a built up chest and strong arms.

"Why don't you just die already!" He yelled, than he slapped her across the face which by the force the man used will leave a mark. Then he pulled her by her hair so she can stand up and slammed her against the wall which caused her to wince in pain as her back made contact with the wall that would leave a bruise.

"If it wasn't for _YOU_, your mother would still _BE_ with us!" He yelled at her as he punched her in the stomach. She cried in pain while he threw another one on in her arm.

"SHUT UP BASTARD!"He said as he kicked her with a great force in her leg."Go work you piece of crap and one word and you're _**dead**_!" He said as he kicked her in the stomach, she bit her lip so hard to keep her from screaming that she started tasting blood.

The man left and slammed the door of her bedroom and went to his own.

She went limping to sit in her bed for to 2 or 3 minutes because she needed to go to work and fast before_ he_ comes back, better known as his abusive step-father named Ron who works in a bar but with all the money he earns he uses it to buy alcohol and get drunk so she has to work to pay for some of the bills in the house and so she can survive in her own home.

* * *

_Hey guys! So what do you think? Should I continue? Please R&R!_


	2. Spaced Out

After she rested she stood up and winced a little from the pain that came from her stomach and leg but she tried to forget about it and get ready for work. She went to her closet and took out her uniform which consisted in a plain yellow collar t-shirt and some black jeans with some yellow converse.

She put her uniform on, clipped her name tag in her shirt, brushed her hair and pulled it in a pony tail. She quietly grabbed an umbrella and left her house. She walked 2 streets down and arrived to 'Sunshine café' which is a coffee shop. Her job is to help make the coffees and serve them which doesn't give too much money but she learned to survive with it because that was the only job she could get because of her age, but she loves her job because that's the only place where she has some friends although they are slightly older.

She entered a beautiful woman greeted her. She had brown hair tied up in a twisted pony-tail and bright green eyes who was wearing the same uniform as she was.

"Hey Kairi! How are you?"She asked her in a kind voice standing behind the cash register.

"Hi Aerith! I'm fine, you?"Kairi asked in a kind and soft voice as she grabbed her black waist apron.

"Good, good. Why don't you get started with those customers over there?" Aerith said as she pointed towards a couple waiting in a table.

"Sure thing, Aerith." Kairi said as she picked up a note and pen and went towards them. "Hey, Tifa. Same thing?" She asked with a smile

"Oh hey ,Kairi! Yep." A woman said who had black hair that went to her waist in and was wearing a black suit. She looked like she was in her early twenties and had brown eyes. She was a detective that worked with the FBI and was a friend of Kairi. She always came to 'Sunshine Café' to buy her mocha because she loved how Kairi made it; she always added something to make it taste delicious."Same iced mocha. You know how I want it." She said as she winked.

"Of course. Cloud?" Kairi said as she looked at a man who was wearing a police man suit, he had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He was a police man and was the fiancé of Tifa he also looked in his early twenties. Cloud always liked to come here to get a cappuccino made from Kairi; the girl always made it taste good.

"Same cappuccino…Hey how did you get that?"Cloud said pointing to her am that had a bruise; it didn't hurt because she was so used to getting punched in the arms but in her legs and stomach it always hurt, maybe because those were her sensible areas.

'_SHIT! I forgot to hide it! Excuse! Excuse! ' _Kairi thought as she bit her bottom lip "Oh! I just fell down from my bed and landed in my arm, you guys know I'm a little clumsy." She said as she covered the bruise with her hand and looked away.

"Are you sure? 'cause that doesn't look that it came from a fall…" Cloud said trying to look in Kairi's eyes as if he could find the true answer. He knew about these things; always dealing with criminals and trying to get the truth from them, his technique was by looking at him/her in the eyes and trying to read them.

"Yeah it really is…." Kairi said as she looked at Cloud in the eyes. One thing about Kairi is that she can hide her emotions very well and when she is out from her house you see her smiling and is always nice and caring. Not many people know Kairi because she doesn't like popularity but she does try to make friends."So your drinks are coming right up!" She said as she walked away to make the drinks.

"You know… she also has a red mark in her cheek." Tifa whispered to Leon.

"I know. It's like she got into a fight or something."Leon whispered back."We better keep an eye on her to see if she's alright." He said.

"Yep, Kairi sure is hiding something …but first let's watch." Tifa whispered.

Kairi came back to the table with Tifa and Leon and gave there drinks."There you go; an iced mocha and a cappuccino for the couple." Kairi said smiling. "Well guys enjoy your drinks and I'll see you guys later." She waved at them and continued doing her job until 7:30 pm.

"See you tomorrow Aerith!" Kairi shouted in a friendly tone to Aerith on her way out.

"Bye Kai! See you!" Aerith also shouted. Aerith had to stay because she was the manager of the café."BE CAREFUL!"Kairi heard Aerith say when she was outside while walking on the sidewalk.

She walked one block away from the café and she began to think. _'Here we go….again. I just wish people were more like Tifa,Cloud… Aerith. Not the step father I have! When am I going to get out of this miserable life I live in!_'A tear ran from her eye but she quickly wiped it away unaware that someone had seen it and a certain bruise in her left arm. '_Not now Kairi! _Kairi scowled herself. She looked up at the sky while walking and the stars were just starting to show. Suddenly she went to the ground and fell on top of someone.

"Ow…"This someone said rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed."Who pu-". He opened his eyes and met the most beautiful eyes and face he had ever seen. They were blue with a hint of violent in them and the sun made them sparkle.

Kairi ended up getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes, they were as deep as the ocean and she saw her reflection in them which caused her to snap out of her trance and made her realize in what awkward position they were om."Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…"she said while picking herself off of him and standing up. She then offered him a hand and he took it and stood up but while they touched hands it was like their hands were meant to be together because Kairi's smaller hand fit perfectly in the boy's bigger one. It was a wonderful feeling that they both caught.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was a little spaced out right there…" Kairi apologized.

"No-no, it's alright, I guess I spaced out too…"The guy said. He had spiky brown hair and was a head taller than Kairi with cerulean blue eyes and he was wearing some blue jean shorts and a red shirt that had a picture of flames and a car in front with and a blue jacket and red Jordan shoes.

"Well... I… haven't seen you around here. "Kairi commented while looking up at him realizing he was a little taller than her but she into just couldn't avoid getting lost in his blue eyes. She had to admit the guy looked handsome.

"Oh! Right … I moved in the house down the street."He said pointing behind him." Just exploring the town." '_She sure is beautiful…'_He thought while he was staring at her '_Quit staring at here and introduce yourself, bighead!' _A voice in the back of his mind yelled at him."I'm Sora." He introduced himself as he extended his hand to her.

"And I'm Kairi. Welcome to Destiny Islands….Sora."Kairi said as she was shaking his hand, again they both felt that feeling of filling that part of your heart that feels empty.

When Kairi said his name it just felt…_right. "_Thanks. So um… do you know where there is a restaurant or a coffee shop around here, Kairi?"He asked her.

"Yep. Just down the street there's a coffee shop called 'Sunshine café'." She answered smiling.

Sora smiled back and said "Well, thanks Kairi!... Hope I see you again…" He said but he couldn't stop wondering what happened in her arm, now that he could see it more clearly but he couldn't just ask her. Maybe she wouldn't tell him… they just met! So he just kept it to himself.

"Yeah.. me too…" Kairi said in hopeful voice.

" Bye, Kairi!" Sora said waving and walking away.

"Bye, Sora." Kairi said as she walked away. When she got to her house she sighed and entered. '_Here we go…'_ she thought sadly.


	3. Do you know her?

Kairi was greeted with the smell of alcohol and some smoke that was in the air. '_What a wonderful __'welcome home'__…'_ Kairi thought. She glanced at Ron who was sitting lazily in his favorite couch in front of the T.V;she guessed he got drunk _again, _which not a very good sign was, considering that she was like 30 minutes late due to her falling on a boy, _literally_ . As she was remembering the boy's spiky hair and his cerulean blue eyes, she didn't notice the remote control of the television coming towards her until she felt it hit her forehead.

She grunted as she gently touched her forehead.

"Why'd you take so long, huh? I'm starvin'! GO! MAKE SOMETHIN'!" Ron yelled at her motioning for her to go to the kitchen.

"Y-yes, S-sir." She replied in a quiet voice and she immediately went to the kitchen she searched and found some pasta. She decided that she might as well make spaghetti for him since he liked it so much. After some time when she finished cooking the spaghetti she served him in a plate and went to give it to him.

"Here y-you go ,s-sir." She said as she started hesitantly handing him the plate with a fork. He yanked it from her and took a mouthful quickly."But b-be careful its's-

'_HOT!'_ He screamed in his head and then he spit it back into the plate." WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WAS HOT! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"He shouted and then he threw the plate filled with hot food to her and it hit her above her chest (around her neck).

She hissed in pain as the hot spaghetti began to slightly burn her skin and the plate fell to the ground and broke. She quickly began to get the food off her as she ran towards her room. When she got there she quickly went and pulled out her first-aid kit, she began searching for something to ease the pain from the burn. She applied some cream, gently rubbing it on her skin. She let out a sigh of relief as the pain reduced and sat down on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms around them,she let down a tear slid from her cheek. _'Why, mom? Why? I know it's not your fault, but why did you have to die for me? Why was I so stupid! Ughh' _She argued with herself. She laid down in her bed and glanced at her wrist watch which she read '_9:27 pm.' _She sighed and got up to get changed into her pajamas which were only some black shorts and a light-blue shirt. She then went to bed and tried to sleep letting her eyelids close her indigo eyes.

~~oOo~~

"I wonder if I'll see her again." Sora wondered out loud. He was walking towards the café Kairi mentioned of. When he entered he noticed a few people sitting in some tables chatting and laughing with each other and a woman with the same clothes that the girl he met a while back ago was wearing. _'Hmm…'_ He thought. '_Maybe she works here'._

He was just going to by something to drink for him and his mom and go back to his new house to help her unpack. He went to the register where he waited for the woman attending the other customers to attend him.

"Hello, what would you like?" Aerith asked as she walked towards the register.

"Hello, can I get 2 hot chocolates?" Sora asked after seeing all the coffees and beverages there was.

"Sure, in a second." Aeith said as she left to make the hot chocolates.

A while later she came back with 2 hot chocolates in her hands. "Here you go." She said with a smile. Sora paid the woman and said "Thanks."He was about to leave when he turned back around and said.

"Hey, um, does a girl named Kairi works here?" He asked. Aerith instantly smiled being reminded of the auburn haired girl.

"Oh! Yes she does, such a lovely girl… Do you know her?" Aerith asked with a gentle voice facing him. Aerith was like Kairi's second mother, always looking out for her and helping her with anything that she could. She was a great friend of Kairi's mother and father. When Kairi's father died, Aerith was there to comfort Kairi and her mother, help them go through the pain, and cheer them up. She hugged Kairi tight when her mother died that horrible day and she was there with her helping her go through it all. Since that day Kairi didn't want Aerith to go to her house anymore. She always told her stupid excuses as to why she couldn't go. Aerith got slightly worried but decided to give her some space. Kairi was such a lovely girl that she would have adopted her but Kairi's step-father got her custody.

"Well, I did meet her earlier this day. I saw her wear the same uniform you're wearing and she suggested this place so I just guessed." Sora responded with smile. Aerith smiled back.

"So you're new here? Destiny Islands is a great place, you'll like it." She said.

"Yeah, I noticed…. so it was nice meeting you." Sora waved and headed towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you too, I hope you come here often."She said waving back.

"Yeah, I will! See ya!" And so he continued to walk down the street to his new house. He felt welcomed here already and was beginning to like Destiny Islands. His thoughts drifted back to the red-head he met earlier today and he hoped he got to meet her again. He arrived at a two-story house and entered. Being greeting by a beautiful woman with brown wavy hair and blue cerulean eyes with a warm smile in her face.

"Hi, honey. How'd you like the town?" She asked the brown-haired boy.

"It was nice. Hey mom, I bought you a hot chocolate." Sora said handing her the warm cup.

"Thanks." She said as she drank a sip from it and let out a sigh. Just then a little boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes same as Sora's came running down the stairs.

"Sora! I finally have own room! It's sooo cool!" The little boy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I know right? Haha come on, Akiro. I'll help you unpack." Sora said as he lightly pushed him forwards.

"Awesome! Come on! Then we can play video games!"Akiro said as he ran to the stairs. Sora laughed and followed his little brother to his room.

"Don't run up the stairs! Be careful!" Sora's mother said as she watched Akiro run up. The little kid had so much energy.

Later that night he was in his new room, lying in his bed with his hands behind his head. He was thinking of what his new school would be like and teachers. He missed his friends back in Twilight Town where he used to live but he was determined to make new ones here. He was born in Destiny Islands but he moved to Twilight Town which was not that far away from here. He just hoped he got good friends in school. He checked his clock that read 9:47 P.M. He decided it was better to get to sleep since tomorrow he was going to his new school and he needed to wake up early. He changed into his is blacks shorts and a simple white shirt and went to bed. As he closed his blue eyes he still thought of a certain auburn haired girl.


End file.
